


Piano Lessons

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: The devil tries to teach his favorite demon how to play the piano.





	Piano Lessons

"Come on Maze, please. I promise this will be fun once you get the hang of it." Lucifer gave his demon his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Maze shot him a highly skeptical look, but relented and reluctantly sat down on the piano bench next to him. Lucifer smiled widely. "Alright, let's get started. We'll do the boring stuff like how to read sheet music later, for now we'll concentrate on playing."  
  
Suppressing a sigh, the demon listened carefully to the devil's explanations and did her best to follow his lead as he showed her how to play.  
  
****  
  
Lucifer turned onto his side and gave his demon a half-hearted glare. "You were supposed to learn to play the piano, not play with me on top of the piano!"  
  
Maze just smirked unrepentantly. "But playing with you is so much more fun!"  
  
She reached out a hand and teasingly ran a finger down his chest. He slapped it away and scowled at her.  
  
"Seriously, Maze. I want to teach you how to play. Promise you'll actually make an effort next time?"  
  
His demon grumbled. "I did make an effort this time." Seeing his look, she sighed. "But I promise to try harder next time." She poked him in the stomach with a finger, making him flinch. "As long as you promise to be more patient with me. I'm a demon, remember. This whole music thing does not come easily to me. Not like you with your angelic affinity for it."  
  
"Alright, I promise to be more patient. But I'm certain that you can learn to play the piano if you try."  
  
***  
  
Lucifer let himself fall back onto his bed with a sigh. This was the fifth time that a piano lesson with Maze had ended in sex. Great, wonderful, fantastic sex, true. But he had really wanted to teach his demon how to play. He sighed again. It was time to face facts: this teaching thing wasn't working. Maze and he were just too similar in some respects. Neither of them had much patience, and neither of them took criticism well. It was a bad combination for a teacher student relationship.  
  
For a moment, he contemplated getting someone else to teach her. Then he dismissed the thought. Maze had only put up with these lessons for him, because he had asked it of her. Even if she were willing to put up with a human teacher, finding one who got along with his demon and could handle her impatience and tendency to get violent when frustrated would be an impossible task.  
  
It was too bad, really. He knew Maze appreciated music almost as much as he himself did, and he really wanted to share this with her. Oh well. There were other ways in which they could share their love for music. Perhaps he could get her to sing with him, at least here in the privacy of his penthouse.  
  
Smiling at the thought, the devil turned over, curled up against the sleeping form of his demon, and drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
